


Haikyuu One-Shots/headcanons/whatever

by shittinglol



Category: Haikyuu!!, idkwhateveriwantlmao
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, crossover?, does anyone read these lmao, oh well, peepoolol, smut?, these are probably awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittinglol/pseuds/shittinglol
Summary: peepoo lol
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

okok so i am barely into writing i mean i have og stories and what ever and i’m not the best at writing y e t but i just write headcanons and random one shots with some ships but keep in mind that i am v, v VERY unexperienced with writing and what not so pls forgive me if it’s cringe lmao


	2. headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just random headcanons i came up with lmao

i’m not the best with this kind of stuff so sorry if it isn’t v good 🧍♀️  
\- tsukishima is an ariana grande fan  
\- when yamaguchi was younger a he learned how to knit and he met tsukishima he would talk to him and try to teach him about knitting but tsukishima didn’t understand a thing  
\- yamaguchi goes by he/they pronouns and if someone purposely misgenders his tsukishima will go x-game-mode on them without hesitation   
\- oikawa called iwazumi “iwa-chan” because because when he was younger he couldn’t pronounce iwazumi correctly and just started calling him iwa-chan from then on  
\- kageyama is scared of birds  
\- when yamaguchi’s hair gets to long he puts it in a ponytail and girls at karasuno would go c r a z y for it  
\- noya started making his hair spikey because people would make fun of him because of how he looks with his hair normal  
\- suga probably has like 10 stray cats living in his back yard that followed him because he fed them while walking home   
\- hinata is scared that one day natsu will grow taller than him   
\- oikawa probably has a v long skin-care routine   
\- kenma definitely has a minecraft server with a bunch of people but purposely didn’t add lev  
\- kenma plays animal crossing a lot with hinata   
\- yamaguchi wanted to try and play a game with kenma but got to nervous to ask him  
\- yamaguchi probably listens to mitski or mother mother   
\- iwazumi doesn’t like to admit it but he has a soft spot for oikawa  
\- oikawa is a big fan of conan gray and listens to his music a lot with iwazumi and he doesn’t really like it but he pretends to  
\- asahi noticed how noya was into girls with longer hair and that’s why he grew out his hair (fight me.)  
\- it probably takes a bit for kenma to eat spaghetti because he spaces out while turning to fork and it flicks over making him have to spin it again   
\- tsukishima and yamaguchi definitely probably vibes to washing machine heart, strawberry blond and brand new city by mitski or sweetener by ariana grande   
\- yamaguchi has sad playlist on spotify with ricky montgomery and eli.   
\- oikawa pretends to love himself in hopes that one day he actually will  
\- yamaguchi struggles with self-esteem   
\- yamaguchi tried to ask yachi to cover up his freckles with makeup but yachi refused to


End file.
